


Red Ribbon

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, M/M, decorations, ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco decides one of Harry's decorations could be put to better use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Another two shot! Written for the livejournal community, advent challenge; day two--red ribbon. Also written for day two of the advent challenge at the livejournal community--decorations.

Harry tied the ribbon into a somewhat perfect bow and stepped back. It wasn't the best center piece, but it would work. He hoped that it wouldn't lit on fire, but he didn't think it would. With a nod, he left the living room to start getting the dinner ready. With most of their family attending, he needed as much time as he could possibly get.

~~~

Draco stomped his feet a few times outside the door to get the snow off and opened the door. The smell of things baking greeted him and he smiled. Removing his outerwear, he took in their cottage--the decorations were up and were in moderation (a tactful change from last year when it looked at though a department store had thrown up in their living room). And the dining table had something that Draco could only assume Harry had done. It was a wreath, on its side, with a candle in the middle, and a red ribbon tied around the candle.

He supposed it would do, even if it looked as though Teddy had done it.

Stepping in to the kitchen, he let his eyes take in his lover who was expertly creating a few of the dishes for tomorrow. "Evening."

Harry turned, smiling. "Evening. The store all set?"

Draco ran a potions store and he had carefully timed his potions and orders so that he could have a week vacation. There were some customers whose orders he could not take in the last few months as the potions they wanted he would need to be at the shop for at least an hour a day over his vacation, but it was well worth the time he would be spending with Harry.

"All set," Draco confirmed. "Are you ready?"

"I think so," Harry said. "I've checked the times for everything and prepared what I could and checked the wines and the drinks and--"

Draco kissed him. "You'll do fine. I'm sure of it."

"Unlike last year when the turkey burned and the potatoes were undercooked?" Harry said.

"You've learned."

Harry beamed. "I thought about waiting to do the pies until tomorrow, but I did them up tonight." He tapped Draco's nose. "So don't eat them before dessert tomorrow."

Draco nodded. "Promise."

"Can you set out the presents?" Harry asked, turning back to the stove. "I forgot to."

Draco smiled and indulged a few more moments of watching Harry, before being chased away with a spoon covered in cranberries and sugar.

~~~

When Draco woke the next morning, Harry didn't stir. He knew that sometime before dawn, Harry had been up, putting the turkey in the oven after being up until eleven last night, finishing the preparations. Draco shook his head fondly and decided that breakfast in bed would be the perfect way to start the day. On the way to the kitchen, however, Harry's centerpiece caught his eye. 

It was good, but the red ribbon could be put to another use.

~~~

Harry opened one eye and groaned at the time displayed on the clock. He had to get up soon--the turkey would need to be checked and he needed to get the condiments ready. His nose perked up when he smelled something that was not dinner and his ears picked up footsteps walking closer. He grudgingly sat up and raised his eyebrows when Draco entered the room with a plate of pastries and tea.

"Morning," Harry yawned.

"Morning," Draco greeted. He kept the tray in front of him carefully. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." Harry reached for Draco, but Draco smirked.

"Would you like to open one of your presents?" Draco teased.

Harry's cock stirred as he imagined what Draco could be talking about. Last year, Draco had woken him with a blow job and the year before that with a rim job. Draco turned, put the tray on the dresser, and turned back. "I thought your ribbon could serve a better purpose."

Harry chuckled and pulled Draco onto the bed. "Best present."

"You think so?" Draco looked down at his erection, tied with a ribbon, and nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Let me unwrap it, yeah?" Harry asked. He pushed Draco onto his back and reached for the ribbon. He toyed with the bow, but decided to wait to remove it. He took the tip into his mouth and licked away the fluid gathered there. He hummed and Draco bucked his hips. Harry stilled him, pressing his hand to Draco's stomach, and began to bob his head.

"Fuck, Harry, take off the ribbon, please!" Draco begged.

Harry pulled away briefly. "Why?"

"Tied it a bit tight," Draco gasped. "Like a cock ring."

Harry smirked and toyed with Draco, keeping him on the edge, but not letting him pitch over the edge. "Harry! Please!"

"What?" Harry lazily rubbed Draco's cock, teasing.

"Let me come!"

"If you insist."

Draco growled, but Harry untied the ribbon and sucked at the head of his cock. Draco spasmed and came, flooding Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed what he could and then crawled up to share a kiss with Draco.

"Mm, that was a brilliant present, love," Harry said.

Draco beamed.


End file.
